turning the tables of love-sickness 2-0
by OP-Emerald
Summary: a remake of the original with longer chapters, basically the same principal only with added characters, story line changes and more devil fruit powers. read and review, i will however not accept flames, so if you don't like it then don't read it, thank you. also be sure to review or PM me if you have any ideas. possible rating increase in future, may contain mild course language
1. Chapter 1

Turning the tables of lovesickness, version 2.0

Chapter 1: prepare and escape

Authors note: I have watched some more one piece and decided on 2 things. 1st Jimbe will also be part of the crew, and 2nd to modify the storyline a bit. Any-who on with the story you've all been waiting for, the remake of the original, turning the tables of lovesickness; version 2.0, you may also notice that I have changed the layout I type with to extend my chapter length.

-On the Sabaody Archipelago-

We see the straw hat crew loading stuff onto the Sunny, Sanji is dealing with food supplies, Usopp is helping chopper carry medicine crates, Franky is carrying barrels of cola, Nami is monitoring it all, Brooke is asleep after being pulled from the sea and getting drenched to the 'bone' (because he's all bones, you had better have laughed at that joke), but there are also two new crew members, the swimming devil Emerald, and Jimbe took Luffy up on his offer to Join the crew. On that note where is Luffy?

"INCOMING" Luffy called as he toppled over Nami and Franky

"IDIOT" Nami yelled as she got up and dusted herself off "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING"

"Sorry" Luffy muttered as he bowed his head failing to hide a laugh

"This is serious Luffy; we came back here because we lost all our supplies on Punk Hazard, which need I remind you, was your fault for wanting to explore the island?" Nami grumbled

"Sorry again" Luffy repeated "Say, where's Emerald? He's supposed to be helping pack the food" Luffy asked

"YOU WEREN'T HELPING EITHER YOU IDIOT" Nami yelled knocking him over the head

"Sorry again" Luffy muttered as a phoenix landed on the ship before turning into a man wearing a red scarf around his neck, a set of black shorts and a green vest that was left open revealing a huge scar that cut diagonally from his right shoulder to his waist he also had shaggy black hair and emerald green eyes "EMERALD WHERE WERE YOU?"

"You mean you don't remember putting me on patrol?" Emerald questioned.

"OH, THAT'S RIGHT" Luffy laughed "Did you see anything?" he asked as the final crate was taken into storage.

"Luffy-kun, he probably didn't see anything unusual" Jimbe interrupted.

"Actually, I saw a fleet of Navy vessels heading this way" Emerald corrected.

"MARINES, MARINES SPOTTED TO THE EAST" Usopp called from the crow's nest.

"Well that's just perfect" Zoro yawned as he woke up from his nap at the front of the ship.

-Mean while on one of the Navy vessels-

"VICE ADMIRAL SMOKER?" a marine called as he burst into the captains HQ to see Smoker sitting at his desk with a smoke in mouth.

"Take a seat" he ordered as the marine obeyed and sat down opposite to the new vice admiral "Now what is it?"

"OH RIGHT, we are within striking distance of the straw hat pirates" the marine explained as Smoker responded with a grin.

"Good, use the sea prism stone weaponry, their captain is a devil fruit user in case you've forgotten"

"We haven't forgotten Smoker, all cannons and guns are loaded with the sea prism infused bullets" the marine confirmed

"Excellent, now WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE OPEN FIRE ALREADY" Smoker yelled

"Y-yes C-captain" the marine stuttered as he ran through the halls giving the order to open fire

'I've got you now…Straw Hat Luffy' Smoker thought as he took another puff of smoke

-Back on the Sunny-

"THEY'VE STARTED FIRING" Usopp yelled

"No problem" Luffy said as he jumped into action "NOW GUM-GUM…"

'Something's not right here' Emerald thought "LUFFY WAIT" he yelled. But it was too late; he got hit and pinned as Sanji walked out.

"What happened?" he asked as Emerald toughed the cannon ball and instantly got weaker with just enough strength to remove the cannon ball from his captain.

"THEY'RE USING SEA-PRISM STONE, WE HAVE TO MOVE" Emerald yelled as he threw the cannon ball into the ocean while Brooke, Zoro, Sanji and Franky took battle positions to protect the Sunny from the cannonballs, Brooke and Zoro cut them, Sanji kicked them away and Franky used weapons left to blow them up at a distance.

"JIMBE, YOU TAKE FRANKY'S PLACE, FRANKY I NEED YOU TO OPERATE A COUP DE' BURST, FULL POWER, USOPP YOU HELP TOO" Nami yelled as the orders were followed with Jimbe walking to the side of the Sunny and Franky dashing to the engine room while Emerald moved Luffy out of the line of fire to the back of the Sunny.

"Hang in there mate" Emerald said before signalling Jimbe to protect it from the sea as he ran to his cabin and grabbed his swords, after copying Zoro's swords-man ship skills due to the power of the copy-copy fruit he is truly a force to be reckoned with, the swords he uses are the Shi no ken (sword of death, Honōnoken (sword of flames) and the konton no ha (blade of chaos).

"Ignition technique" Emerald murmured as he clashed the blades of his swords together igniting them on fire as a cannon ball approached him emitting warnings from the crew "three sword style…" he started as he got his blades into position "BLAZING DRAGON" he yelled as the he fired a massive blast of heat energy that soon turned into fire further transforming into the head of a dragon as it caught the cannon ball and pushed it back and into the sea. "HOW'S OUR ESCAPE COMING ALONG FRANKY?" Emerald yelled

"A FEW MORE TWEAKS AND WE'LL BE SUUUUUUUPER READY TO GO" Franky called back

"DON'T KEEP ME WAITING" Emerald called as he cut another cannonball. A few moments later Franky called for everyone to hold on tight.

"HERE WE GO, THIS IS GOING TO BE A BIG ONE" Franky called as Jimbe leaped onto the ship "COUP DE' BURST" and with those words the ship sky rocketed away from the mayhem and the crew cheered not knowing that someone didn't make it.

-Back with the marines-

"THEY WHAT" Smoker yelled smashing his fist on the table

"We couldn't stop them, we were close but next thing we knew the ship went flying" a marine explained.

"You had better have some good news or I'll head to Amazon Lilly and personally feed you to the sea-kings!" Smoker roared

"W-well some of the t-troops reported seeing straw hat himself; f-fall overboard during the escape" the marine stuttered in fear, this however calmed his mood a bit.

"Really?" Smoker questioned

"We sent divers to check and not too long ago we found a report saying that he did, we're going to…"

"NO!" Smoker interrupted startling the marine "This could work to our advantage, leave him be"

"Right" the marine responded "Divers, leave straw hat, Vice Admiral Smoker has a plan" he called into a transponder snail.

'With this turn of events we could catch the whole crew, minus straw hat because there really is no need considering he'll die anyway'

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2: boss battles

Chapter 2: boss battles

-With the Straw Hat Crew-

"WE DID IT!" Everyone cheered; Franky struck a pose, Usopp and Chopper copied, Zoro was sleeping, and practically the rest of the crew was celebrating in one way or another. Emerald walked pack around to where he left Luffy with a big grin on his face.

"HEY LUFFY WE…WHAT?" Emerald yelled surprised to see their captain wasn't there.

"Emerald, what's wrong?" Jimbe asked as he too found the problem "LUFFY IS MISSING"

"WHAT?" after that the whole crew panicked.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN" Usopp yelled causing everyone who was running around to pause "AS THE SECOND IN COMMAND I SAY…"

"WE'VE GOT TO SAVE LUFFY" Chopper yelled.

"I was just about to say that" Usopp said with a worried expression 'Why, why can't they listen to me just once'

"And who made you second in commandment anyway, I've had more experience on the crew than you have, so technically I should be second in command" Zoro said

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP" Emerald yelled at the two who were now fighting "Technically the captain decides who's second in the commanding order, but from my experience a vice captain has to be calm, collected and ready for anything no matter the cost or the situation." Emerald explained.

"He's right you two." Franky added "I don't know who Luffy had as vice-captain but I do know one thing, I will gladly follow Emerald to the depths of hell to find our captain, he has the attitude I like in situations like this" Franky explained as the rest of the group either nodded or murmured in agreement. Zoro and Usopp looked at each other and sighed defeat.

"If Luffy were here he would say something like 'do what it takes to keep the crew happy'" Zoro said with Usopp nodding agreement.

"And seeing as we really don't know who Luffy want's as vice-captain as of now…" Usopp started as Emerald started to walk away "EMERALD" he yelled causing him to turn around "I WILL GLADLY FOLLOW YOU TO SAVE OUR CAPTAIN" Usopp yelled with Zoro nodding agreement.

"Ok, now if you're done kissing up to me, meet me at my quarters, we'll conduct a plan then" Emerald said as he went to his cabin and prepared the required stuff to show the plan, those things included a chart of all the islands they've visited so far, which he borrowed from Nami, some red figurines he made for purposes like this, including a ship, and a bunch of blue battle-ship figurines. As he finished setting up the rest of the crew entered the room.

"So what's the plan already?" Usopp asked impatiently

"Just wait" Emerald said as he placed the figurines in the centre of the archipelago, and removed a red one to represent Luffy "So, as far as we're aware Luffy may have been caught by the marines so we don't know his location" He explained as the group nodded, "Usopp, you said the marines came from the east right?"

"That's correct" he replied as Emerald put the red ship figure on the east side with the blue ships to the east side of it.

"Ok, Nami what way are we facing?" Emerald asked.

"We are facing the north" she replied as Emerald re arranged the red ship to face north and placed the ship a bit further to the north.

"So we are approximately here" Emerald stated as he slammed the ship down "Now the marines have what they wanted they would be moving away" he explained as he removed the blue figures from the chart, "So, we head back to the archipelago and if we're lucky, Rayleigh may have a clue on where they've taken our captain, but we need some back up, I will head to a few of the islands we went to during the separation and hopefully I can pick up some allies" Emerald finished as he marked the islands with flat disks of wood "I'll go pick up our reinforcements, you lot just head over to the archipelago"

"RIGHT" they all shouted in unison.

"Ok, I'll be there as fast as I can" Emerald said as he ran outside, activated his Phoenix form and took off. But not before leaving Nami in charge because she is the most experienced, SENSIBLE one on the crew, plus she's the navigator.

"Ok, Franky, turn us around 180 degrees, take us back to Sabaody" Nami ordered. "Usopp, you're on lookout, everyone else do your part, Sanji-kun?" Nami finished

"YES NAMI-CHWAN?" Sanji swooned.

"Make the crew some lunch it'll take us a fair bit to reach Sabaody" Nami said

"RIGHT AWAY NAMI" Sanji swooned as he went to the kitchen.

-With Emerald (on the island of the revolutionary army)-

We see a cloaked figure looking out at the sky thinking about something. His thoughts were interrupted by a bright light in the distance "PREPARE FOR BATTLE, WE HAVE AN UNINVITED GUEST HEADING TOWARDS THE ISLAND" the figure ordered as everyone scrambled to get a weapon to defend against the intruder. The light comes closer to reveal a phoenix preparing to land, and once it does it reveals Emerald in his standard form.

"What business do you have here?" a soldier asked pointing a gun at Emerald's head.

"I wish to speak with dragon" Emerald said with confidence

"Well…" the cloaked figure said emerging from the shadows "if you wish to speak to dragon…" he continued as he removed the cloak "Then you have to beat him in combat" he finished as he muttered some words before transforming into a dragon with an armoured plate with the Japanese symbol for each element on its chest.

"So you're the revolutionary, Monkey 'D Dragon?" Emerald mused as he dodged a blast of fire that was shot from the dragon. "Clearly not one for talking" Emerald panted as he narrowly dodged an arctic blast "Ok, GUM GUM…" he starts as he stretched his arm back after dodging an electrical shockwave "PISTOL" his arm catapulted forward hitting the dragon in the jaw, not dealing much damage as Dragon coated himself in steel armour before creating a massive gust of wind that forced Emerald into a nearby building.

He got up, groaning in pain, "Alright, let's try this" Emerald said to himself as he pumped more blood through his body generating steam "GEAR…SECOND" he called as he chafed out of the building right beside Dragons head "JET BAZOOKA" both of Emeralds fists smashed into the enemy's head still not doing much damage as once again he coated himself in steel armour and used his tail to smack him to the floor. This time Emerald charged up his fist as he coated it in colour of arms Haki. In no time he reached a point where his fist was lit on fire "RED HAWK" the flaming fist launched forward getting Dragon right in the gut just as he was not expecting it.

That hit caused dragon to fire spectral lightning (black lightning) at Emerald who narrowly dodged it, and to make matters worse for him second gear faded (Also, I'm only using Luffy's attacks for 3 reasons, one, he copied them from Luffy before he was 'kidnapped', 2, I personally think that they sound the coolest, and 3, I don't really know many attacks from the other powers Emerald copied) "Ok, time to step it up a notch" Emerald said loud enough for Dragon to hear as he bit down on his thumb "GEAR…THIRD…BOSUSHOKU HARDENING (Armour-ment coating)" his fist became swollen to the size of a giant, he then repeated it for the other hand before charging at Dragon "GUM-GUM…ELEPHANT GATTLING" the massive fists started pounding away at the iron covered dragon doing increased damage whilst also forcing him back a bit. After the attack faded the dragon coated it's 'tail' with ice forming ice 'spears' that were flicked off, one of them getting Emerald in the shoulder causing a grunt of pain to be released.

"You should probably leave now" Dragon said preparing another attack.

"No, I refuse to leave until you hear me out" Emerald responded as he clutched the ice spear and jerked it out from his flesh throwing it to the side now covering an open wound. "I guess it's come down to this…" Emerald muttered as he coated his arm in Haki and raised it to his mouth "this isn't second or third gear…" he explained as he bit down "GEAR FOURTH..." he bit down once again and started inflating the muscles in his body with the Haki spreading through his body in a kind of tribal pattern (also I'm going to say that there are alternate forms for fourth gear, just from theory videos I have watched on you-tube, this is standard bounce man) "BOUNCE MAN" he finished when the transformation is complete. Dragon laughed at this as a figure watched from the shadows.

"That's your big finale? How will that help you here?" Dragon laughed.

"You're about to find out" Emerald said as he charged up an attack while Dragon coated his dragon form in iron. He then charged at Dragon with an attack at the ready "GUM-GUM…KONG GUN" Emeralds fist was fired at dragons jaw dealing moderate to heavy damage as he reeled back and dodged another attack.

"You missed" dragon taunted as he swung a steel coated tail at emerald only to have the attack to bounce off with no damage what so ever. During this attack Dragon was completely un-aware of a fist that was bouncing off thin air behind him.

"I never miss when I use this attack" Emerald taunted.

"DRAGON" the soldiers yelled as he turned around for a fist to hit him in the cheek bone sending him flying into a nearby building.

"GREAT SERPENT CANNON" Emerald called as he then warped beside the dragon whilst retracting his feet "RHINO SCHNIEDER (Rhinoceros Howitzer)" his feet then fire hitting dragon in the face sending him back towards the soldiers as the figure emerged from the shadows revealing a marine captain as more marines emerged from behind him all pointing their guns at Dragon.

"Monkey 'D Dragon, we have finally located you and we are taking you in, I am ex-marine captain Morgan, recently appointed Captain again" the marine captain explained as he held his axe hand "Now we can do this the easy way, where you surrender, or the hard way where I execute you and hand you over, take your time" he said to the tired dragon.

'I've got to get out of here' Dragon thought to himself as he tried to get up only to collapse again.

"Well? Your answer is?"

"I vote for a stay of execution!" Emerald yelled as he appeared in front of Morgan still in fourth gear "GUM-GUM…LEO BAZOOKA" the marine captain blocked the attack with his axe hand only for the blade to shatter and the fists belonging to Emerald slamming into his gut sending the captain flying through a series of buildings.

"CAPTAIN" the marines yelled as they turned and charged at Emerald before freezing at a death glare they received

"I'll tell you once, before I kill the lot of you…" Emerald said earning whimpers from the marines "Get the hell out of here" and as soon as that was said there was not one marine left in sight as his fourth gear faded and he doubled over due to exhaustion. It wasn't long before Dragon had enough strength to get up and change back to his normal form.

"Why did you do that? We fought each other yet you saved my life" Dragon asked out of curiosity.

"I said I needed to speak with you, and I can't do that while you're dead can I?" Emerald explained.

"Ok, you get your wish, lower your weapons men" Dragon ordered as the troops lowered their weapons. "And prepare a table for our guest"

"Thank you, also I heard from my captain that one of his friends is a part of the revolutionary army, Emporio Ivankov?" Emerald implied

"Yes; what about him?" Dragon asked

"I also need to speak with him, is he here by any chance?" Emerald asked.

"As a matter of fact he is, but what is this about?" Dragon asked

"It's about my captain, who is also your son, Monkey d' Luffy, he's in a bit of strife right now, which is why I come here, we need your help"

"Ok, I'll tell Ivankov to meet me at the town hall, and then we can talk" Dragon said

-1 hour later in the town hall (after an explanation)-

"So Straw hat boy, has been caught by the marines?" Ivankov asked

"Exactly, and I am travelling to select islands to pick up some allies we've made over the two year separation" Emerald finished.

"So you want us to head to your position to conduct a plan seeing as you don't know where my son is?" Dragon responded

"Right once again, and from what I can gather you can reach our 'base camp' within a few hours seeing as you're the closest one to the island" Emerald explained "So, will you help us?" after a long silence Dragon finally responded.

"We will give you our support, what island are we heading too?" Dragon asked.

"Sabaody archipelago is your destination, head to a place called Shaky's rip off Shack, and that is where the crew will be, I'll be there shortly" Emerald explained as he morphed into an all elemental dragon "also, I hope you don't mind but I copied your devil fruit powers, due to my power being the copy-copy fruit, after all we are allies"

"Just lead the way" Dragon groaned.

"Actually I have others to pick up, Ivankov knows the way though" Emerald said taking off "I'LL SEE YOU THERE" he called back as he flew too his next location.

-A few hours later (after heading to a few other islands, we head to Amazon lily)-

On the ground we see Marigold training a new recruit. "Marigold, I see something" the girl called as she targeted an air-borne object.

"Ok, fire a warning shot, if he keeps approaching then finish him" she instructed

"Right" the recruit drew the bow and fired as the air-borne object dodged and landed on the shore of the gulf where Luffy was being treated by law after the war; it wasn't long before practically every Amazon Lilly warrior surrounded the intruder who was revealed to be Emerald.

"Well shit" Emerald muttered as he raised his hands.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Marigold asked

"I am Emerald and I need to speak with Hancock" Emerald explained "I am a friend of Luffy's, I even have his fighting style due to the ability of the copy-copy fruit"

"We'll be the judge of that" Sonia jumped it as she went to strike Emerald who moved out of the way "You need to prove your worth if you wish to speak with our sister"

"Not this shit again" Emerald sighed as he dodged another attack and pumped more blood through his body "SECOND GEAR" he called as he chaffed out of the way of Marigolds poison shot (That's just what I called it) to right beside her head "JET…PISTOL" hi fist came into impact with Marigolds face as Sonia, who was in her snake form wrapped coils around him.

"Is that all you've got?" Sonia taunted as she turned him to face her.

"I'm only just getting warmed up" Emerald smirked "JET…BELL" his head smashed into Sonia's chest causing her to drop him where he bit down on his thumbs and went into third gear "GUM-GUM…" Marigold who was now in her snake form took position in front of his sister.

"As long as I can match your strength and speed, you can't break through my Haki" Marigold explained as she took defensive position.

"Then let's see who's Haki is strongest, GRIZZLY MAGNUM" Emerald yelled as his giant fists clashed with Marigold with the force knocking her off balance. Emerald now looked out at the distance and spotted a marine ship 'Why are they here?'

-One week earlier-

We see Hancock throw a letter from the marines in the bin then go back to doing whatever the hell she does, day dreaming about Luffy I guess, of course that's only an assumption, ANYWAY.

"Hancock-sama, you should read that letter" Nyaon stated "It may be important"

"And I couldn't care less what the government wants from me" Hancock answered; at this the little old lady grabbed the note and read it out loud.

"'To Boa Hancock of Amazon Lilly; we have found out about your ties with the infamous straw hat Luffy. Because of this, you are stripped of your title as warlord and are hereby ordered to come quietly or we will destroy the island, you have one week to respond' SNAKE PRINCESS DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" Nyaon asked after reading the note as she looked up to the pirate empress to see her day dreaming.

"Luffy, when we meet again promise we will get married" Hancock said blushing still in deep thought.

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

-End flashback-

"I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THESE MARINE BASTARDS" Emerald yelled as he leapt into the water.

"HE'S CRAZY, DEVIL FRUIT USERS CAN'T SWIM" Sonia yelled in shock.

-With Hancock-

"What is the navy doing here?" Hancock asked

"YOU'RE TIME IS UP SNAKE PRINCESS, IF YOU WERE LISTENING, THE NAVY STRIPPED YOU OF YOUR TITLE AS WARLORD" Nyaon yelled "NOW THIS ISLAND IS SEEN AS NOTHING BUT ANOTHER ISLAND, ONLY INFESTED WITH PIRATES"

-With Emerald-

We see him transforming under water, into a fish-man? 'Time to show them that I'm not just another gem' Emerald thought as he swam…WAIT…SWAM at high speed straight at the marine vessel leaping up onto the deck "PEEKABOO MOTHER FUCKERS" Emerald yelled as he started taking out the marines until he reached the captain…Admiral Kizaru. "Well shit"

"Too slow" Kizaru said as he pointed his finger and fired a beam of light right at Emeralds gut.

-To be continued-

OOOHHH EPIC CLIFF HANGER, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO EMERALD, HOW CAN EMERALD STILL SWIM, WHAT THE HELL IS EMERALD all those questions will be answered next time, do not forget to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3: Amazonian peril

Chapter 3: Amazonian peril; government forces attack Amazon Lilly

When we last left off Emerald was fighting a bunch of marines that he thought were coming for him but were actually organising a 'Buster Call' for Amazon Lilly, during the battle he was shot by a beam of light due to the power of the glint-glint devil fruit of Admiral Kizaru, will Emerald be ok? What is Emerald? How can Emerald still swim? Those answers will be revealed in this chapter, so just sit back, relax, grab a can of soda and enjoy the chapter (Hopefully).

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Emerald screamed as the beam of light fired by Admiral Kizaru pierced his gut "WHY ARE YOU HERE? ARE YOU HERE FOR ME?" Emerald questioned clutching his wound.

"No…have you read the news, Pirate Empress Boa Hancock has been stripped of her title as warlord for a connection between Straw hat Luffy and herself" Kizaru explained rather lazily.

"What?" Emerald asked.

"She had one week to hand herself over to the government otherwise we buster call the island" Kizaru finished explaining "And now that one week is up" Kizaru pulls a gold transponder snail from his shirt "We obliterate the whole island"

"Well then…" Emerald said getting up still clutching his wound "As a member of the straw hat pirates, I CAN'T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN" Emerald yelled loud enough for the island to here "AS AN ALLY OF AMAZON LILLY I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DESTROY THE ISLAND" Emerald finished as he coated a fist in Haki and Flogged the marine admiral in the gut after changing to his human form. "Now GUM-GUM…" Emerald starts as he rolled out of the way of more light beams "BULLET" He cries as he launches another Haki coated fist at the admiral this time connecting with his jaw.

"Sacred Yata Mirror" the admiral murmurs as he reflects light off multiple surfaces before warping behind Emerald and delivering a light-speed kick sending him back to land.

"DAMN BASTARD" Emerald yelled as he noticed more marine ships approaching from the horizon "Shit"

"Emerald, is what you said true?" Sonia asked "About protecting our island on such short notice?"

"My captain would've done the same thing" Emerald explained "I am the first mate of the straw hat pirates…until further notice" Emerald explained. "But formalities can wait I got a problem to solve" Emerald explained as he went into second gear and chafed over to the admirals ship while coating his fist in Haki "GUM-GUM…" he started as he appeared right beside Kizaru "JET PISTOL" he called as once again he punched Kizaru then coated both fists in Haki before appearing behind him "JET BAZOOKA" his fists slam into Kizaru's back knocking him forward. The admiral then gets up and murmurs something else.

"Heavenly illumination" he murmurs as he crosses his index fingers and shoots a blinding beam of light right at Emeralds eye.

"SHIT" Emerald yelled as he covered his eye with a torn piece of cloth to make a kind of eye patch before Kizaru murmured something else.

"Ama no Murakumo Sword." He murmured as a sword made completely out of light formed in his hands and charged at Emerald.

"SHIT" Emerald exclaimed as he jumped and narrowly dodged the sword before coating his foot in Haki "JET STAMP" he yelled as his foot collided with Kizaru's head causing the sword to dissipate and the admiral to murmur yet something else.

"Yasakani Sacred Jewel" he muttered as he leapt into the air with his arms crossed and used both hands to fire light particles at Emerald over a wide Area so as to prevent evasion before shooting a beam of light from his foot piercing Emerald in the back while he was trapped.

"Agh…" Emerald stutters as he coughs up blood

"You're too slow" the admiral taunted as he once again whipped out the golden snail.

"I'll at least keep my promise" Emerald said as he stretched an arm out targeting the snail and knocking it into the sea before slowly getting up clutching his newest wound. "I just realised something" the best way to save the island is to sink the ships" Emerald said smiling as he coated his arm in Haki before inflating his muscular structure "FOURTH GEAR STANDARD ALTERATION…" Emerald started "CRUSH MAN"

(Let me give you the run-down of the basic alterations that I used purely from one piece theory (for those that don't watch his theory videos on YouTube). Luffy (and Emerald) potentially have fourth gear alternate forms, one grants fire resistance, and another grants resistance to shockwaves of the kind that can be made by black-beard (No spoilers watch the anime if you want to find out why I use this name) but I won't be talking about those, the basic forms are inspired by animals, there's his standard 'bounce man' which according to theory was inspired by a gorilla, then there's a smaller version which focuses more on speed, inspired by the lion or cheetah (one of the two) there is 'strike man' which relates to his speed, then there's my favourite 'crush man' based purely on strength it was inspired by the crocodile due to the reptile having the strongest jaw pressure of any animal alive, it is also said that crush man's height is equal to that of Kaido. His most devastating attack is known as 'blue falcon.') But anyway sorry about that interruption and now on with the story.

"So, you think that will help?" Kizaru asked as he fired more light beams, Emeralds reaction was to jump then use the elastic force to propel himself to the end of the Marine ships line up. Emeralds fist then bucked in and rotated slowly generating an electrical build up around his fist.

"NOW GUM-GUM…" Emerald yelled as his 'cannon formed hand' started emitting a blue glow "BLUE FALCON" he finished a Emeralds fist which was coated in electricity to the point that when launched it looked like a blue bolt of lightning catapulted forwards puncturing the hull of every marine vessel that was lined up along the coast of Amazon Lilly. When his fist recoiled the ships started sinking rapidly. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT" Emerald yelled as he propelled himself back to Amazon Lilly just before fourth gear faded and he fell in front of the warriors clutching his wounds panting heavily.

"TAKE HIM TO THE PALACE, MARGRET, LET THE SNAKE EMPERESS KNOW THAT WE HAVE A FRIEND OF LUFFY'S THAT NEEDS URGENT MEDICAL ATTENTION" Marigold ordered

"YES MARIGOLD-SAMA" Margret responded before heading to the palace whilst the rest followed with some of the Amazonian warriors carrying the fatally wounded Emerald.

-At the palace of Amazon Lilly-

"SNAKE PRINCESS-SAMA" Margret called as she arrived at Hancock's room.

"What is it?" Hancock responded quite irritated at the interruption of her latest day-dream.

"We have a friend of Luffy's that needs urgent medical attention" she explained catching Hancock's attention.

"LUFFY'S HERE?" she exclaimed

"Unfortunately not, it's one of his friends he took care of the Marines and got severely wounded" Margret explained once again.

"Then I don't really care" Hancock said

"HANCOCK-SAMA, HE SAVED THE ISLAND, AND BESIDES HE CLAIMS TO HAVE BROUGHT NEWS ABOUT LUFFY ALSO I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT HIS FRIENDS WERE WELCOME?" Sonia explained as she entered the room

"NOT WITHOUT NOTICE…Well then get him to the Palace doctors; let me know when he's awake" Hancock ordered

"Yes big sister" Sonia responded as she ordered the Amazonian warriors that were carrying Emerald to head to the palace surgical ward just before another warrior burst in.

"SNAKE PRINCESS-SAMA" she called.

"WHAT NOW?" Hancock responded clearly angry at the constant interruptions.

"A Man that calls himself Doflamingo just arrived at Amazon Lilly and wishes to speak with you" she explained. At this statement Hancock sighed.

"What does he want?" she asked.

"He wishes to make a deal or something"

"Send him to the front of the palace, Sonia, Marigold, you're with me, we'll see what he wants" the two sisters nodded and followed the Pirate Empress to the entrance of the palace where they met the warlord Doflamingo "What brings you here?" the empress asked.

"Well I heard you were in a bit of trouble but I may be able to help" Doflamingo explained.

"Explain?" the empress asked

"At a price, I will grant protection for this island, and I'm sure a beautiful woman like you could figure out what I want" he explained flashing a wicked smile. Hancock instantly recognised what he was talking about as did her sisters.

"Sorry, but our sister is reserved" Marigold stated moving in front of her older sister as Sonia followed suit.

"You don't seem to understand" Doflamingo explained "How I see it, she really has no choice, either she earns this islands protection, or the marines send this island to the bottom of the sea, take your pick"

-With Emerald-

Emerald was tossing and turning in a state on unconsciousness, he is clearly experiencing some sort of terror in his sub-conscious mind. Now let's take a trip into his mind to see what he's thinking of (enter dreamscape). We see a battle field, his whole crew was suffering immensely from pain a, dark figure in the back-ground is ending their misery one by one, upon closer inspection we see bullet wounds, decapitations, and a lot of other stuff, he then turned and saw his captain wounded beyond fighting capability. Emerald ran towards Luffy and picked him up.

"Where were you when we needed you Emerald?" Luffy spluttered before he was shot in the head with a sea-prism infused bullet.

"Luffy?" he whimpered "Guys?" no response except a dark ominous voice.

"IT'S NO USE, THEY ARE NOW WOUNDED BEYOND REPAIR" the voice boomed causing Emerald to shed a few tears and start to sob quietly "YOU WILL JOIN THEM…IN HELL"

"GUYS…LUFFY…ANYONE? ...WHYY?" Emerald called before everything went black, now we leave (exit dreamscape)

Emerald startled awake and looked around at his surroundings, he was wired to a lot of machines "Oh good you're awake" a doctor said whilst taking notes "The pirate empress wanted to see you, but she's a bit occupied at the moment" he explained as Emerald groaned.

"Thanks for the assistance" Emerald muttered as he started ripping off wires "But I've been here too long already"

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE, YOU…"

"I'LL BE FINE" Emerald retorted as he started stumbling towards the door with the doctors trying to push him back to no avail, instead they just got dragged along opening the gut wound.

-Palace entrance-

We see Emerald approach the door before stopping as he heard talking on the other side.

"WE'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE OUR SISTER IS RESERVED FOR THE MAN SHE LOVES" Marigold yelled as she and Sonia went to attack but suddenly froze as Doflamingo tweaked some of his fingers.

"I wasn't asking that time" he said as they moved to block the door.

"What's going on here, my body, it won't listen to me" Sonia questioned

"That is the power of my String-String fruit, and that's not even the full power, you two are now nothing more than my puppets" the warlord explained "This technique I like to call Parasite string" he then tweaks another finger gaining control of Hancock's Body.

"What?" Hancock questioned "I can't move" at this Doflamingo gave a wicked grin, that was until someone jumped out of the window despite the numerous wounds he had already received.

"LET THEM GO DOFLAMINGO" Emerald ordered with doctors still clinging to him "AS FOR YOU I SAID I'LL BE FINE, YOU CAN LET GO OF ME" Emerald yelled.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND DO YOU REALLY THING YOU'RE IN ANY CONDITION TO BE GIVING ORDERS" the warlord replied gesturing to Emeralds wound.

"The wound to my pride if I fail to protect a friend is worse than any physical wound, if you want to get your way with the pirate empress…" Emerald started before his eyes started glowing red "IT'LL BE OVER MY DEAD BODY, RELEASE THEM FROM YOUR CONTROL, AND I WILL BE YOUR OPPONENT"

"You've got a death wish kid…but have it your way" Doflamingo snickered as Emerald leapt down to the arena as he followed close behind.

"Magma body control activate on contact" Emerald muttered just before the warlord reached the ring. (I feel like I should explain this sentence, while Emerald has multiple powers he can only use one at a time, he can therefore activate his different powers at will or at a programmed time, he can always use his other fighting styles such as Haki (all three) black leg (which he got from Sanji) and three sword style (from Zoro))

"FIVE COLOUR STRINGS" the foe yelled as Emerald performed a barrel roll to dodge the attack.

"GUM-GUM PISTOL" Emerald yelled as his fist smashed the warlord in the gut causing him to stumble back.

"Well…" Doflamingo started "You might be stronger than you look" at this Point Emerald started freeing his torso from the confines of the bandages revealing the extent of his injuries, cuts everywhere, two major abdominal wounds, he was badly bruised, and as he removed the cloth covering his eye he revealed the still fresh gap where his eye was supposed to be.

"Is this enough of a handicap for you?" Emerald asked as the jaws of all the witnesses dropped at how badly he was injured he was.

"You've seriously got a death wish, you realise you can't fight forever in that condition" the warlord said in shock.

"You'd be surprised" Emerald said taking this chance to flog Doffy in the jaw.

"Very well then, EXCESS WHIP STRING" he called as a bright orange glowing whip rose from the ground taking Emerald by surprise although he narrowly dodged it while opening a wound as the dust settled from Doflamingo's previous attack we see Emerald clutching a freshly opened wound as blood pooled below him from other smaller wounds. The warlord then pointed his fingers at Emerald "BULLET STRING" rapid fire string bundles were fired at Emerald who leapt down to a lower platform which gave the warlord an advantage and an idea. He created a cloud of dust and created a string clone before hiding just as Emerald got up.

"ALRIGHT THEN" Emerald yelled as he coiled his hands grabbing the clone "GUM-GUM HAMMER" he called as the clone vanished in a pile of strings causing the real Doflamingo to chuckle as he appeared behind Emerald who instantly charged at him leaping high in the air

"FRETSAW" the warlord called as he raised his foot that now had a string attached to it slicing Emerald in half as his upper body went behind him and Emeralds lower body was kicked to the steps of Hancock's seat activating Parasite string to make Hancock walk down to him and start undressing herself before a burning sensation was felt in his feet causing him to lose focus and jump back just in time to see a magma trail fall down into the spikes. He looked behind him to see nothing completely unaware of the danger he was in. As he turned back around he saw Emerald only made of magma.

"SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER (if you really want to, you can put that voice in, if you don't know what I'm talking about, search it on you-tube or watch some one-piece on crack)" Emerald yelled as he smashed his fist into the warlord, while the magma did it's work and regenerated his body, of course leaving scars, and to everyone's shock, the magma even formed a new eye for Emerald while leaving a scar diagonally cut across his eye. The magma fist then created a class 8 burn on the warlords' stomach.

"THE FUCK…?" the warlord questioned as his body stitched up the wounds

"There are pro's and con's to being a copy man, the con being I can only have one devil-fruit power activated at a time, the pros being I can have as many powers as I want until the day I die, along-side the fact that I can program set times, or activate different powers at will" Emerald explained with a smirk earning a growl from his opponent.

"I am also aware of your powers flamingo, you may be able to stitch yourself up but that doesn't mean you can repair burns, meaning if I was to fry the muscles in your shoulder like…DARK HOUND" Emerald yelled the last bit as his magma fist punched a hole right through the warlords shoulder blade frying the muscles "for a short time, or possibly permanently you cannot use that shoulder, and if you are able to? It'll hurt like a bitch to move that whole arm" Emerald smirked once again as the warlord groaned in agony.

"You cheap piece of SHIT" Flamingo fired angrily "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? WHY ARE YOU MEDDLING WITH THE AFFAIRS OF THIS ISLAND"

"Because this island is under the protection of my captain, and I want you to fuck off and leave" Emerald growled earning an opposing growl from Flamingo.

"Fine…" he grumbled "But this isn't over till the fat bitch sings" he muttered as the warlord stormed off to the raft he used to get here.

"Whatever" Emerald murmured as the pirate empress walked down to meet him.

"I hear you have information about Luffy?" she stated trying to hold back from pestering the information out of him.

"I've been here too long; I have to leave" Emerald stated before starting to walk off.

"Is he in danger or something?" Sonia asked causing him to freeze which caused a worried expression to cross Hancock's face.

"That is why I must leave" Emerald started "He has been caught by the marines after we were forced to run due to sea-prism technology being used" Emerald stated plainly before continuing to walk off

"WAIT" Hancock yelled causing the scar-covered being to turn around "Not without an explanation, my sister's saw you actually swim to the navy vessels that approached the island"

"We will invite you in for some tea while you explain what we need to know" Nyaon said as she walked out from behind the empress which causes Emerald to sigh.

"There's no way I'm getting out of this is there?" Emerald questioned as the group shook their heads causing Emerald to sigh once again, "Very well, but if we're too late to save my captain I'm holding you lot responsible" he finished as they headed to the palace dining area.

-to be continued-


	4. C-4: Emerald's past, the forbidden mark

Chapter 4: Emerald's past; the forbidden mark.

Emerald was now seated in the main dining hall in the palace area in the company of Boa Hancock, Sonia, Marigold and Nyaon. He was quite worried though, every second he wasted here, was a second wasted towards which he should be looking for his captain. "Well, we're waiting" Sonia.

"Sorry, but on my current list of priorities this is rock bottom" Emerald retorted, "Look, my captain is in trouble and i'm sitting here..." Emerald starts as he takes a sip of tea before hitting realisation and imidiately stopping "DRINKING TEA" he yelled which made heads turn in common anger at his tone towards the pirate empress, "I can tell you my story but i would rather explain it on the way to Sabaody, thats why i came here pirate empress, i need your help to save my captain, if you will offer it" Emerald finished calmly bowing respectively. it was silent for a moment as Hancock felt as though she recognised him from somewhere, her sisters actually had the thoughts. After a while Emerald sighed in defeat "I'm sorry but i really have to go" Emerald said as he picked himself up and started towards the exit.

"GET THE SHIP READY" Hancock yelled as he reached the door and froze at those words and turned around slowly "WE'RE GOING TO SABAODY ANY OTHER REQUESTS EMERALD?" Hancock asked as Emerald turned away from the door.

"RECOMENDATION ACTUALLY, IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN LISTENING" Emerald corrected accidentally using more authority than he probably should have as he handed Marigold and Hancock a type of remote. "If i may recomend leaving a few of your warriors on Amazon lilly, if i may add, those remotes are wired into a beacon a friend jammed in my body, give the button a press and I'll know you need assistance, the remotes are numbered so i know where to go, I will be remaining on the Archipelago for artillery support" Emerald explained, "your sisters can come with to get intel but i reccomend that for the main mission they come back here with a few warriors so they can alert me of another buster call" Emerald explained.

"We'll sort that out later, but for now my future husband is in danger and we have to move" Hancock responded.

"Well let's go then" Emerald said as Hancock led the way to the ship.

(2 hours later)

The ship is now on open water and well on it's way to Sabaody, Emerald sat on thefigurehead of the ship contemplating the situation he was in, he was allowed to roam the ship but after seeing his captain sit in the same place of the sunny he's decided to give it a shot, and he had to say that it was a nice place to sit and think while overlooking the crystal clear skies and deep blue ocean until... "EMERALD" Hancocks voice rang.

'I suppose it's time to come clean' Emerald thought as he picked himself up and headed to the source of the voice "I guess I have to come clean now" Emerald assumed as he reached his destination, "Though I have 1 request"

"And that is?" Hancock asked

"I'm not comfortable talking about my past so can a maximum of 4 other people who want to hear this come to a more private place on the ship" Emerald asked fidgeting quite a bit. Hancock thought about this for a while before responding.

"Is your past really that embarassing?" Hancock asked loud enough for the whole ship to hear.

"Well, yes and no, yes because it is kind of embarassing, but no because i would use the term classified due to certain reasons such as..." Emerald stopped and whispered the following "Last time I told someone, a marine was nearby and arrested him for having connections with me, and i vowed that my past remain secret from then on" Emerald spoke the last bit loud enough for most of the people nearby to hear

"Very well then, MARIGOLD, SONIA, SAPPHIRE you're with me" Hancock called as the three girls came forward with Nyaon in tail "I DIDN'T CALL YOU HAG" Hancock yelled.

"The choice is yours in the end but i don't think it could be that bad, besides if theres something you don't understand she may be able to 'translate' so to speak and vice versa if she says something you don't understand" Emerald encouraged practically forcing the words out against his will.

"Very well then, we will talk in my chamber" Hancock declared as she led the group to her chamber where they all took a seat and waited for Emerald to start talking.

"Ok, Ok...where to begin. I supose I should explain what I am to start with, you see, 17 years ago, my parents wanted to try and at least reduce the friction between human and fish-man kind, my father was a fish-man, and my mother was a human, and in doing that they created a hybrid, me, I really have 3 forms, human, 50/50, and full fish-man, and that's about it for what I am" Emerald explained.

"Can you prove what you said is true?" Nyaon asked as Emerald sighed.

"I can, but it takes a shit tonne of my energy" Emerald said as he took a deep breath and gradually his body started changing. First gills formed on his neck, then his teeth sharpened to a point, his overall facial structure suffered minor changes. Fins then developed on his arms and finally his build became more muscular. Once the transformation was complete everyones jaw dropped "Done" Emerald panted as he changed back. "Anything else you want to know?"

"How can you still swim after eating a devil fruit?" Hancock asked.

"AH, thats an old tale, but let me just try to find the memory" Emerald explained as he entered deep thought "Ah there it is, well I'm sure everyone has heard the tales of the devil fruits but have you ever heard of the even rarer angel fruits (Again, going off one piece theory)" Emerald asked as everyone shook their heads "Not suprised, these fruits are the rarer counter parts of the devil fruits and mine was..." Emerald froze and looked at Sapphire knowing he's seen the Boa sisters before he wanted to have a private conversation with them "Excuse me Sapphire, would you be able to leave the room for a bit there's some higher ranking classified information for only Nyaon, and the sisters to hear, i'll come and get you when you can come in"

"Well, Snake princess?" Sapphire asked.

"If it is not ment for your ears then leave the room for a bit" the pirate empress ordered as Sapphire left the room without question "Now continue."

"Well, if you recognise me then you will know what happened with my abilities" Emerald explained.

"Just tell us, the only men i remember from my past are those celestial dragons, Luffy and my cell neighbour who i only recognise from his wanted poster" Hancock explains as she takes out the most recent wanted poster of the man. the poster read Swimming Devil Emerald, the picture was the male showing his bare back revealing the claw of the celestial dragons, his face was to the side so you could get an idea of who you're looking for, he was also flipping off the camera. But that's not all, almost as if he knew he was getting a mug shot his name and bounty were surrounded by quotes like 'throw me to the wolves? I'll return leader of the pack' 'I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU' 'I don't care about you, but you touch my freinds, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU' and so on.

"Hmm, maybe if i show you instead" Emerald said getting up and turning away from the group before pausing "I need you to trust me here, the main thing I need to show you is on my bare back" Emerald assured resulting in slow nods from the group as Emerald removed his shirt told the girls to move to the sides, flipped off the wall behind him and angled his head to the side revealing the mark of...THE...CELESTIAL...DRAGONS and creating a perfect match to the wanted poster causing jaws to hit the floor before Emerald reclothed himself "My powers were practically force-fed to me, not that I don't wish otherwise, I mean, I'm a Badass motherfucker now" Emerald explained, "It's been a while hasn't it girls?" Emerald asked rehtorically causing the group to snap to reality

"Yes it certainly has Emerald...Now we have to move on, bring Sapphire back in" Hancock said.

"THERE'S STILL MORE?" Emerald yelled in shock.

"Did you just..." Hancock started

"I know" Emerald sighed "I'm sorry, I'll just go get Sapphire" Emerald finished as he left the room to locate Sapphire.

-To be continued-

A/N: wow, tense chapter, done in a few hours to the best of my ability, I hope you enjoyed it, now that I'm reduced to using word pad i will be typing the word count for this chapter on the next chapter and so on, cya laters.


	5. Chapter 5: Chaos at the Archipelago

Chapter 5: a naval encounter, chaos at the archipelago

A/N: What's up guy's I'm back with another chapter for this story, to the fans of this series, I appologise for the long wait but I've been running out of Ideas in regards to chapter material, which translates to, I need your help coming up with Ideas for future chapters, If you have an Idea that you would like to share that may help me along with these fan fictions, wether it's improvement or just something you'd like to see, please let me know, but for now, let's get right into this chapter.

-A few hours earlier with Luffy location archipelago-

Now we look at Luffy's point of view in regards to what happened as the crew used the coup de burst to escape. Just as Emerald left Luffy on the back of the ship he started to wake up and was thrown off by the coup de burst the ocean water waking him up quickly as he struggled to breathe, once he opened his eyes he saw some marine divers swimming back to the ship, and among other things he saw a souveneir he got from Fish-man island, a peice of Bubbly coral. Knowing what he had to do he reached out to grab it, tipping it once...twice.

'Not good, I'm almost out of breath' the straw hat captain thought as his consiousness faded. One last attempt he grabbed the device before reeling his arm back and clicking a button enveloping his body in a bubble of air. Finally able to breathe again he coughed up a bit of water "Good thing I had this on me" he breathes as the bubble was at a stand still "Well, now what?" he questioned as he heard the farmiliar sound of his empty stomach "So hungry" Luffy groaned as he clutched his stomach and keeled over "I need to get back on dry land, I need to find my freinds, and I need something to eat" Luffy groaned as he tried to get the bubble to rise only for it to be carried off by a current which ended in the bubble being lodged between 2 mangrove roots about 5 metres from the surface "I guess I'll just wait here then, it cant be all bad" he grinned before his stomach grumbled "I just hope I don't have to wait too long" the captain said punching at the bubble until he collapsed from exhaustion unaware that he shook it loose and was now floating to the surface.

-With Emerald on Hancock's ship (Present time)-

Emerald had just finished explaining his past to the pirate emperess and used some of his abilities to reduce travel time. He was now sitting upon the figure-head resting as Sabaody came into view, smiling he looked at his surroundings one more time before that smile became a frown, what he saw, was a naval fleet approaching from the east "This is bad..." Emerald sighed before his lips curved into a cruel smirk "For them anyway" he finished as the amazon warriors sounded the alarm and got into battle position which led to Emerald drawing his swords as the first cannon was fired in favour of the marines. Emerald then leapt forward slicing the cannon-ball clean in half "Three sword style..." Emerald started before he was caught off guard and hit in the face by another cannon-ball causing him to fall into the ocean causing shock to fall upon the warriors for a split second before they started retaliating once more.

-Under the surface-

Emerald opened his eyes and saw the water turning red around him 'that was a fucking cheap shot... well, either that or a sign that I need to work on my reaction speed' the pissed off hybrid thought as he caught his balance and positioned his swords once again 'three sword style ultimate technique...' Emerald started as the water around him started to bubble and steam due to heat increase, he was now also surrounded by purple flames as he closed his eyes and launched himself into the air, his blades were now also covered in the same purple flames as the rest of his body. He opened his eyes revealing them now pitch black with nothing but a red dot in the middle "HELLFIRE HAVOC" Emeralds voice boomed as the attacker proppeled himself down towards a naval vessel using CP-9's Moonwalk technique. He then came into contact with the vessel creating cracks that spread throughout the ship before purple flames shot out of the said cracks destroying the vessel almost intantly before the remaining marines retreated and Emerald collapsed on the deck of Hancock's ship "Damn, so tired" he panted as he fell asleep.

-A few hours later-

Emerald began to stir cracking his eyes open a small amount.

"Well look who's finally awake" a voice said as Emerald turned his eyes a small amount to see a woman with short black hair wearing a purple shirt with black pants.

"Shakky?" Emerald groaned as his eyes began to adjust further "Last thing I remember was destroying a marine vessel before collapsing , Where am I?"

"You're in the rip-off shack, you collapsed from over exhertion according to choppers diagnosis"

"Sorry, I'm still half asleep here, can't understand big words" Emerald stretched

"EMERALD" the familiar voice of chopper called as the little reindeer threw himself on Emerald causing him to fall back. "You pushed yourself too hard..." Chopper said tearing up "I thought you wouldn't wake up"

"You know I have pulled through worse chopper, Remember on punk hazard when you found me fighting the dick head of which his name I can't remember in a battle field he designed" Emerald pointed out.

-Flashback, (made up scene)-

We see Emerald and some other guy fighting neck and neck before chopper runs in "Emerald It's time to go."

"Sure just let me finish up here" Emerald responded as a bright light surrounded him indicating that he was changing the power he was using. As it faded "GUM-GUM PISTOL" Emerald yelled as he threw a punch that was easily dodged.

"Let's heat things up, what do you say?" the figure asked as the field rippled and changed it's shape to spiked walls and a large platform surrounded by a deep spike filled trench.

"TWIN PISTOL" Emerald yelled as the two punches were dodged before the opponent grabbed Emerald's arms "Oh shIT" he exclaimed as he began getting swung around the room gradually gaining speed to the point he was almost invisible before being launched into the wall being impaled with one narrowly missing his head.

"EMERALD" Chopper yelled as he ran towards the injured crew mate "How could you, he told me you were once freinds.

"Freinds?" the man scoffed "I am Scott, and I don't belive in freindship" the man introduces intimidating the poor reindeer "I used him, he was merely a tool like all 'freinds' are" the man continued as his right arm changed from a hand too a 3.5 foot blade "Bonus about my power, I can also manipulate my body in 50+ ways including this one, now I'm going to do to you, what my old captain almost did to me 8 years ago" Scott finished as he raised the blade unaware that Emerald was still twitching, Emerald dislodged himself and rocketed towards his rival finally managing to activate second gear after a struggle due to bloodloss.

"NGHRAAAHHH, NOW GUM-GUM..." Emerald started catching the attention of Scott.

"Look no matter how hard you try you can't touch me, so just crawl over and die" Scott yelled as he brought the blade down when they were inches apart just before Emerald vanished and Scott felt like he was just hit in the back by a sea train.

"JET BAZOOKA" Emerald finished as Scott stopped just before the ledge "JUST TRY AND KEEP UP WITH ME NOW ASSHOLE, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE WHAT YOU JUST SAID...I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR USING YOUR FREINDS" Emerald yelled as he coughed up some blood just before Scott got up.

"You won't forgive me, is that right?" the opposing figure questioned "You realise this is what makes you weak right?"

"Shut up" Emerald whimpered.

"You become soft when you think the way you do"

"Shut up!" Emerald teared up as the rest of the crew came to find chopper and Emerald only to find the scene above.

"I USED MY FREINDS AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT, YOU REALISE YOUR CAPTAIN IS USING YOU RIGHT, HE'S USING YOU'RE STRENGTH TO COMPLETE HIS QUEST"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Emerald yelled releasing a huge burst of conquerers haki shaking the building. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY NAKAMA LIKE THAT, YOU DON'T KNOW THEM THE WAY I DO" Emerald snapped as he bit down on his thumb "THIRD GEAR...BOSUSHO KOUGA" Emerald yelled as his arms inflated in size and became covered in Haki stunning Scott as he was still in second gear "I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO WALK AWAY, BUT THE TIME ON THAT OFFER HAS EXPIRED, IT'S TIME YOU KNOW SOMETHING" Emerald started prepparing for his final attack as his hands caught fire. "My freinds only make me stronger, I WILL WITHSTAND ANY AMOUNT OF PHYSICAL PAIN, FOR MY FREINDS, NOW GUM-GUM.." Emerald started "RED HAWK, GRIZZLY MAGNUM" Emerald yelled as the attack hit Scott who turned his right arm into a sheild only to have it fail and be pinned against two giant fists and a spiked wall impaling him in multiple places.

-End flashback-

"I remember that" Chopper stated "But you're still recovering from that battle"

"I'm fine ok, look at me I'm fine" Emerald rolled his eyes as a loud explosion was heard and Usopp burst through the door screaming about marines causing Emerald to stand up shakilly.

"NO Emerald, you need to rest" Chopper ordered causing Emerald to sigh in defeat.

"Fine" Emerald sighed as Chopper left with the others leaving Emerald alone. After a few minutes Emerald slammed his hands on his seat "Fuck it" he said getting up and storming out the door without his swords and knocked out any marine that got in his way to the marine captain who happened to be captain Morgan "Don't make this messy captain" Emerald said as the axe handed captain turned to face him.

"And why would I listen to pirate scum such as yourself" the marine captain questioned

"Otherwise you will end up doing something you will regret now, SHIT" Emerald started before he narrowly dodged the blow from the axe "So be it" Emerald sighed as he noticed the axe coming straight for his face to which he ducked before jumping on top of the axe at the third swing running down and kicking him in the face "If you don't mind me asking just how many axes do you have?" Emerald questioned

"Just the one, it get's repaired after every battle" the marine captain explained as he once again attacked Emerald causing the blade to flog him in the mouth. However Emerald caught it with his teeth and applied enough force to shatter the blade.

"Well they do a shit job with the repairs" Emerald taunted as he punched Morgan in the jaw once again before delivering a powerful kick sending the captain flying straight through the ship's hull. "There I've done my part" Emerald said as the marines retreated and he went back to the shack.

-to be continued-

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, read and review, and feel free to share you're ideas on future chapters, like I said I'm running out of Ideas for this story, until next time cya. Oh btw, I will be publishing a new fic to replace the sonic with a one piece twist so keep an eye out for that one, bye.


	6. Chapter 6: the game plan

Chapter 6: The plan.

A/N: WHAT'S UP GUYS, I'M BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. Thanks for all the ideas guys, I only recieved one interesting, no, idea in general through PM in the time frame that this has been up, my target is at least 3 chapters nut in order to do that, I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE. This chapter may be a little on the short side, I don't know, but I hope it satisfies you, and now I will respond to some reviews of yours.

Guest: Yes I have brought back some of Luffy's enemies for Emerald to kick their asses and if you payed attention in chapter 5 Luffy wasn't captured, but... actually you know what, no spoilers, as for Robin, that's my bad, she's still with the majority of the straw hat crew though.

ChunkyFunkyMunky: I apologize that this story is not to your taste but I'm doing my best, I mean I rarely have time to write so I'm still a fairly new author, I think, Would you guy's still consider me fairly new? If not then I better pull my ass in gear and improve my writting.

And that is all the reviews I have except for my correction note in the reviews, so now that's out of the way, On with the story.

-At the rip off shack-

We see Emerald approach the building where he was met with a slightly annoyed/ worried Dr Chopper. "EMERALD, WHERE WERE YOU?" the reindeer questioned.

"I, uh just went to stretch my legs" Emerald lied, Usopp however could only just tell he was lying being a liar himself.

'He's good' Usopp thought to himself deciding not to call him out.

"You're supposed to request a doctors permission before doing that" Chopper explained

"I don't see what the big deal is" Emerald sighed.

"THE BIG DEAL IS WHAT IF YOU GOT CAPTURED TOO" Chopper yelled

"But I didn't get captured besides it's not like I did any fighting" Emerald said calmly as the body of a marine he may have went slightly overboard with slipped off the roof beside the group, deceased. 'Shit how am I going to explain that?'

"Don't tell me you were fighting Emerald" Chopper grumbled in annoyance.

"HEY... that guy was already like that when I left" the hybrid lied again this time being called out by Nami.

"That has got to be the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard" the navigator pointed out.

"Fine I admit it, I helped out during the fight, but what's the big deal? Honestly, what is it going to take for you guys to belive that I'm fine?" Emerald questioned.

"If I might say something?" Zoro questioned "This is not the time for this"

"Moss-head is right for once" Sanji agreed.

"Don't push it chef nosebleed" the swordsman stated as calmly as possible while he reached for his swords.

"Oi, you wanna go shitty swordsman?" the chef taunted.

"I'M RIGHT HERE LOVE COOK" Zoro yelled as he got into battle position

"I really hate how he can go from leadership material to picking fight over the smallest things in a split second" Emerald sighed "Hey Zoro, you litterally just said now wasn't the time for this"

The two froze knowing Emerald was right "To be continued" the swordsman growled as the two walked off. After a bit of discussion the group went inside the building where they were met with Robin reading a book, Rayleigh with what seems to be a bunch of charts and Shaky lounging on the counter.

"Good, you're all here" Rayleigh said as he lay the charts in front of the group "Before we begin does anyone have any Idea where they may be taking your captain?"

"Well the logical option would be straight to Impel down" Robin suggested.

"I'm with Robin, where else would they take him" Nami pointed out as she marked the destination.

"You're already wrong" Emerald stated causing eyes to turn to him.

"Well, care to explain why?" the navigator questioned.

"Think about it like this" Emerald started "Two years ago Luffy broke in and out of that prison with relative ease, do you really think the government would be stupid enough to let that happen twice?" he questioned

"I guess not, but then that would leave the only other choice as Naval headquaters" Robin pointed out.

"No, Luffy got away from there as well, It's a long shot but I'm willing to put my bet on here" the hybrid explained pointing to an area on another chart.

"T-That's..." Robin stuttered.

"Ennies Lobby, but that was destroyed 2 years ago" the navigator pointed out.

"But my contacts say that it has gone under repairs, security upgrades and more so as of now, it is one of the most of not the most secure Naval compound to date" Emerald explained

"That is a valid theory Emerald" Rayleigh pointed out "I even heard a leak saying that's where they were heading"

"Ok, Now we need a game plan" Emerald suggested "Now I have one, just bear with me, We'll split into 2 groups, first assult, and reserves, I'll lead the reserves and... Nami, they need someone responsible to lead the first assault."

"Why me?" Nami questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? You're the most in control person on the crew besides Robin" he explained "now, I think I may end up being the only reserve because the marines may suspect something if half the crew is missing, Hancock, once you are within range of the destination I need you to tie up the straw hats and find the best hiding place on your ship for the rest of the first assult team, those in hiding will wait for the right moment to burst out and assist the rest of you guys in the escape" Emerald continued "I will then be called to assist you guys or Amazon lilly depending on what happens, and if I'm needed, then we make our escape"

"I-I can't" Robin started causing Emerald to turn his head "I Can't go back there" Robin stated shuddering as images of her near death experience from last time started flashing back in her mind

"Did something happen?" Emerald questioned as Nami explained the situation "Hmm, I see" Emerald said entering deep thought for a few minutes "It's risky but, you can be on the reserve squad, we'll have to say that you escaped and then come up with a belivable story"

After a few negotiations were, most of the straw hat crew, Hancock and her warriors of choice (Including Sapphire), Dragon, Ivankov and a few others were in the first assult while the reserves consisted of Emerald, Robin, Chopper and Usopp "Alright, so we all know the plan?" Emerald confirmed as everyone nodded "Good; now, Let's go get our captain back" he finished as everyone cheered.

-Meanwhile on a Naval warship-

"VICE ADMIRAL SMOKER" a marine called as he entered the captains quarters.

"What is it?" the vice admiral asked

"We are approaching Ennies Lobby, are you sure this plan will work?"

"I'll bet my life on this plan, If we're lucky we may also bag a few other big names as well, including the pirate empress, what she said during the war... It's been bugging me for a while now" Smoker explained taking a puff of his cigarette "Let them know we're boarding, we need to prepare for war"

-To be continued-

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little on the short side, as I said earlier I'm running out of ideas for this story, but I want this story to have at least 10 chapters, which is going to be a problem with the limited ideas that I have, I need your help, I know what I want in the story I'm just having trouble expanding it to at least 10 decent sized chapters, or even 10 chapters in general, anyway read and review, but please no flames, peace out people.


	7. Chapter 7: The war begins

Chapter 7: The war begins.

A/N: WHAT'S UP GUYS I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER AND THIS TIME I HAVE FULL INTENTIONS TO UPLOAD AT LEAST ONCE EVERY 2 WEEKS (Except holidays because that's when you spend time with family and friends) anyway as mentioned last chapter I am running out of Ideas for this story and I want at least 10 chapters to make it a good length, anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.

-At Sabaody-

The assult crew is preparing to depart in order to save their captain/friend/future husband or whatever Luffy is to everyone in the rescue team little did they know about the trap that was ahead.

"Good luck guys, remember to contact me if anything goes wrong" Emerald said seeing them off.

"Will do Emerald" Nami called back "Franky full speed ahead"

"Roger that Nami" the cyborg called as he engaged the paddle wheel things and took off to Ennies Lobby

"Well all that's left to do now is wait" Robin stated as she headed back to the shack.

-Almost a week later with Luffy-

Almost a week has passed and the strawhat was dieing of starvation, he was currently unconcious napping, trying to conserve energy "I need food" the captain groaned before blacking out dreaming of buffets, all you can eat absolutely free before that changed to a nightmare seeing his crew and friends behind bars crying with a familiar figure walking past the cages, a molten liquid dripping with each step, he stopped in front of Hancock's cage.

-Dreamscape-

"Boa Hancock, for you're crimes against the government you will be executed by my own hand here and now" the figure said pissing Luffy off. and the pirate emperess... she looked panicked as the man raised his fist before launching it at the chest of said empress.

"LUFFY" she screamed as the dream faded.

-Exit dreamscape-

"BASTARD" Luffy yelled enraged as he shot up realising it was just a dream, but to be honest he felt different, he couldn't put his finger on it but it was bugging him so much he completely forgot about food, then after looking around he saw a diver and tried to get his attention, to which he succeded before blacking out again.

-10 minutes earlier with Emerald-

Everyone now knew about Emerald and were still trying to adapt to this new information, which was understandable "I'm going on patrol" Emerald called to Usopp who nodded as he walked out to do his daily routine which consisted of undercover patrol followed by a swim, then get food. After an uneventful patrol he reached a point at random where he would slip into the water for a dip where he could truely be himself after about half an hour of swimming he heard something, curious he turned the direction and saw a bubble and approached to see... his captain which lead to confusion until he pieced it all together. "IT WAS A SETUP" he quickly grabbed his captain and with blinding speed dropped Luffy off at the shack, bought a couple of tonnes of food (exaderated of course) and got back before anyone knew what was going on.

"Emerald what's-" Robin started as she rubbed her eyes before noticing the unconcious captain.

"I should have predicted this..." Emerald started "It was a setup, Luffy is on the verge of starvation and I was worried about how the others were going with their mission, I should have payed more attention on patrols...FUCK, GET ME THE TRANSPONDER SNAIL" Emerald ordered. "GUYS IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE IT'S A SETUP GET OUT OF THERE NOW, IT'S A TRAP, LUFFY'S WITH ME, WEAK BUT ALIVE"

-10 minutes ago with the assault squad-

The assult team just docked at Ennies lobby, Hancock managed to convice the entrance guards to let them in where they were greeted by Smoker who Immediately lead them to the new cells where prisoners are held until their fate has been decided. Meanwhile on the highest point A figure is watching security footage of what was going on "Perfect this is all going according to plan" the figure said as a drop of molten liquid hit the floor.

-9 minutes later-

Smoker finally reached the cell block with the group following in tow. "We're here, the bars are made from sea-prism stone reinforced with a secret mineral making them almost invuneralbe to those such as Franky" the vice admiral (I forgot what rank Smoker was at this stage, but I'm fairly sure it was Vice Admiral Correct me if you've seen the punk hazard arc and know that I'm wrong) Said pointing out the features "The walls have also been reinforced with that same mineral.

"You claimed to have caught Luffy, which one is his cell?" the pirate empress questioned noticing a smirk on Smokers face as she asked, then at that moment.

"GUY'S IF YOU CAN HEAR ME GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE, IT WAS A SETUP, GET OUT OF THERE NOW, LUFFY IS WITH ME, WEAK BUT ALIVE" Emerald's voice yelled through a transponder snail that was hidden on Nami's person somewhere alerting everyone in the vicinity.

"You know? I kinda expected that" Smoker said as he prepared for battle "What you said during the war 2 years ago has been bugging me for some time now." the vice admiral said looking to the pirate empress

"What do you mean?" she questioned looking at him with a confused expression

-Flashback 2 years ago, the great war-

Luffy and Smoker were on the battlefield in a kinda one sided fight against each other Eventually Smoker had the straw hat pinned "I must admit, you are a force to be reckoned with" the marine captain complimented before forcing his Jitte against Luffy's throat before the straw hat could react "Hate to tell you though but you're still not strong enough to beat me."

"Damn you cheap bastard, remove that thing" Luffy choked out, the scene causing awe from a bunch of marine spectators.

"After all this time I finally understand the true meaning of why dragon saved you back in lougue town, if it wasn't for him you'd be dead, but this time no-one is going to save you" Smoker said increasing the force

"Shit" Luffy choked out, but just when everything seemed lost.

"GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF HIM" a female voice boomed as the marine captain copped a kick to the head sending him skidding back a few feet.

"How the hell did she hit me, my body is smoke" the captain wondered.

"YOU CAN'T JUST KICK HIM, HE ATE A LOGIA FRUIT" Tashigi yelled in shock as everyone looks to see that the figure is none other than Boa Hancock with a seriously pissed expression.

"Hang on, why is the pirate empress helping straw hat?" one of the marines questioned.

"Hey Hancock, what the hell is wrong with you?" the captain questioned "Don't tell me you're resighning from the warlords?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH" the pirate empress roared "THE RAGING FURY IN MY HEART RENDERS ME DEAF TO YOU'RE WORDS, HOW DARE YOU PIN MY BELOVED DOWN WITH YOUR TOYISH CLUB (that's what I heard) AND THREATEN HIM, YOU WILL DIE FOR YOU'RE ACTIONS, I HAVE NEVER FELT THIS ANGRY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, I'LL FEED YOU PIECE BY PIECE TO WILD ANIMALS" she snapped

-End flashback-

"Do you remember that? not only did you confess you're love for him in front of a bunch of marines, you kicked me in the face and threatened to kill me, but then you completely cooled off for a bit once straw hat thanked you" Smoker said launching 2 white streams of smoke to the sides of the group that somehow contained special sea-stone cuffs that each required a certain key, Franky's were unique because his contained an electrical charge capable of disabling electrical devices then had his fuel source removed.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Hancock asked enraged.

"Didn't you read the note, you have been stripped of your title as warlord meaning you are no more that a filthy pirate" a new voice introduced itself from behind the group.

"AH fleet admiral Akainu, what a pleasant supprise" the vice admiral stated in a neutral tone

"Quite the haul you brought in today" the fleet admiral said examining the group "Though I see four missing"

"FLEET ADMIRAL, THERE ARE PEOPLE BURSTING OUT OF THEIR SHIP, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, SOME OF THE ATTACKERS INCLUDE IVANKOV, a few of her followers, SOME OTHER BIG NAMES BUT THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE CONCERNED ABOUT IS-" a marine started panicing before he was interupted with a hit to the back of the head by a man in a black cloak.

"So sorry for interrupting, It's been a while captain" the man said looking towards Smoker.

"It's vice admiral now...Dragon" Smoker said with venom in his voice

"Enough talk, now where's my son?" Dragon said starring down the vice admiral which caused the fleet admiral to stare as well, waiting for an answer.

'I can't let them know he's still alive, even if it is barely' Smoker thought to himself "He's at the bottom of the ocean" the vice admiral answered with an almost evil smirk before Emerald once again spoke into the transponder snail.

"GUY'S IF YOU'RE THERE ANSWER ME, ARE YOU GETTING OUT OF THERE, CHOPPER, ANYBODY LUFFY NEEDS YOU'RE HELP" Emerald yelled causing the fleet admiral to frown at Smoker before grabbing the snail which was hidden in Franky's spare compartment, not the fuel storage.

"Who is this?" the fleet admiral questioned.

"I'm one of the newest members of the straw hat crew, my name is Emerald, NOW IS MY CREW ALRIGHT?, WHO IS THIS?"

"This is none of your concern, you are all pirates with bounties on your heads I'm just doing my job" the fleet admiral answered, while they were talking.

"Impressive trap, you would have had us if it wasn't for our reserves" Dragon commended

"You were smart to think that way, whose idea was this?" Smoker questioned

"Emerald's" the cloaked man said just as...

"IF IT'S WAR YOU WANT IT'S WAR YOU'RE GONNA GET, I'M GONNA KICK YOU'RE ASS, well, while teaming up with Luffy, we both have a score to settle with you" Emerald snapped on the other side.

"Bring it on then, you have one week to get here, if you're not all here, I'll execute every one of these friends of yours"

"DEAL" Emerald said hanging up.

"Now... Where's dragon?" the fleet admiral asked before a marine burst in.

"The attackers they're getting away, among them are Dragon, X-warlord of the sea Jimbe, Ivankov, and a few others" the marine panted

"Let them go, they won't make it in time anyway" the fleet admiral said with a smile.

-To be continued-

A/N: What's up guys, just a few notes, first of all, if you haven't seen my other stories then you probably wouldn't know that this chapter came early as I promise a new chapter for a different story every second Sunday, so each time I upload it's for a different story, secondly in reguards to Dragon as a father figure, I'm going for the Goku type of father, and before you blow up the comments saying that Goku is a horrible father because I know at least a few of you will definitely do that if I don't explain myself, let me explain, let's go with the most common argument, Goku was never there for Gohan as my example, there are a few videos like it out there that discuss Goku as a father figure so watch one of them, I've only seen one and I'm sure you will understand. Anyway as we know Goku was never really there for Gohan, but more often then not the reason behind that was because, HE WAS FUCKING DEAD, now most if the time left he was training to become stronger so he could save the world i.e Gohan included and more often than not he's there right when the planet or Gohan needs him most, example the fight against cell after cell attempted to blow up the world and Goku teleported cell away to save him, Cell survives then comes back for round two, if you've seen it you know where I'm going with this and Goku bassically lends Gohan his power in order to beat cell, don't get me wrong Goku is far from the perfect father and I could go on for hours rambling about the evidence I've seen but it would be pointless as all the good points that I found some of which are pointed out in the video I watched, drastically outnumber all the bad points, but enough about that. Well that's all from me, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one. Peace out.


End file.
